Kings of War Ancient Combat
Free supplements for Ancient Combat, you must have a copy of the free Kings of War Rules from Mantic Games; with that rule set and the below supplements you're ready for some historical gaming. Links Homepage Ancient Hoplon Pike & Arrow : Covers ancient Greece and Greek colonies in Italy, North Africa, and the east Romes Rise and Fall : Covers all of the armies of Rome, from early Camillan Rome, through to Imperial Rome, and finally Patrician Rome. The Battle of Adrianople 378AD The Battle of Chalons 451AD : For the supplement ' Rome's Rise and Fall'. It covers a historical introduction to the battle with various rules modifications to suit the scenario. The battle is unique in that most contemporary historians consider it the watershed event that saved Western Europe from total Hun domination. It also appears to have been one of the only times a major battle, from this period, continued well into the night. - Game Play additions.pdf Historical Supplement : A a few more rule suggestions for KoW historical to try and fill in the gaps. Sieges : These additions are designed to cover armies fighting over defensive positions and fortifications. Medieval Medieval Mayhem : The ubiquitous image of knights in shining armour, bowmen releasing a volley, Arabs defending their territory from the religious orders, and British Noblemen defending their castles from the King are a lure for many historical gamers. This supplement is set to cover them all! From the fall of England to the Normans, through the Mongol invasions, from the Hundred Years War to the fall of Granada this supplement covers 1100 to 1500CE. Download this supplement, grab your old knight figures, re-base your bowmen and set up some terrain because this massive supplement covers 400 years of medieval mayhem! The Viking Age : It covers pretty much all of Europe between about 800CE to 1100CE. Every kingdom and culture that the Vikings touched during the period is represented, from the Anglo-Saxons, to the Franks, the Spanish and Andalusians, North Africa, Italy, all the way to the Middle East. Along with that it includes the Rus, early Slavs and Bulgars, the Magyars, Pechenegs, and Byzantium itself. The Hundred Years War : The Hundred Years War actually lasted, officially at least, some 116 years. It was not a continuous war, but rather a series of campaigns between the French and English royal families, both of whom in 1337, claimed to be the rightful heirs to the French throne. Army Lists , Men At Arms List Renaissance English Civil War : The English Civil War period pushes the bounds of the Kings of War rule set into the 17th Century with gusto, bringing along with it units of pike & shotte men, dragoons, harquebusiers, and saker cannons. This is currently in a stable version (version 2.1) and has seen peer-review and play testing. The current format and layout may change in the near future, but it's great for ECW battles as it is! Category:Ancients Category:Medieval Category:Renaissance